Together
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: A romantic one shot of Olivia and Elliot that takes place two years after Smoked.


Disclaimer: Law & Order SVU is owned by NBC and Dick Wolf. I only own this story idea.

A/N: A romantic one shot of Olivia and Elliot. Just to balance out all the angst in my other stories!

Together…

Olivia entered the hall, her white heels clicking as she made her way down the narrow steps. Olivia smiled in greeting at the gaggle of officers standing at the edge of dance floor. She made eye contact with her last partner from the 1-6 who was standing next to his new partner. She smiled at them both before cutting her way through the crowd to the bar.

"Olivia!" Fin Tuturola's voice called out above the music. He was standing at the bar with a retired John Munch and newly reinstated ADA Casey Novak.

"Wow," Casey stepped forward to hug Olivia. "You look positively glowing,"

Olivia blushed.

"I must say she is right," John Munch said stepping forward hugging Olivia with one arm, a drink balanced in the other. "The new job must agree with you Benson,"

Olivia nodded as she let out a low throaty laugh. "You look pretty dapper yourself, John. Retirement must be agreeing with you."

John Munch nodded looking at her over the rims of his black glasses. "It is not so bad,"

Fin rolled his eyes.

"He misses me so much," John said catching Fin's gesture.

"You guys haven't changed at all," Casey said watching the three of them interact.

"Where's the man of the hour?" Olivia quipped.

"Cragen is over there with the Chief of D's," Fin answered gesturing to the other side of the room.

Olivia smiled watching her former captain enjoying his retirement party. He looked really happy and relaxed; it was a welcome change after working under his command for over twelve years. Olivia was happy for him. She smiled back at her group of former colleagues. It had two years since they had gathered together like this. Olivia missed them. She leaned across the bar smiling at Casey as she flagged down the bartender. "Can I have some water?" Olivia asked.

"Water," Casey said with a raised eyebrow. "It is an open bar, Benson."

"Yeah and I am on call," Olivia replied pushing an errant strand of hair back from her face.

Casey nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'll be damned," Fin said.

Olivia turned at Fin's comment, to watch Elliot Stabler make his way through the crowd. His familiar strut, his cocky grin, and Stabler attitude firmly in place. Olivia leaned back against the bar balancing her water in her hands as Elliot approached.

"Long time, no see," Munch grinned giving Elliot a hug.

Elliot smiled hugging Munch back.

"Hey, Elliot," Casey chimed in.

Fin shook his head extending his hand to Elliot.

Elliot took it pulling him into a quick brief hug.

Olivia set her water on the bar and stepped forward. "Hi, Elliot."

"Hi, Liv." Elliot said before sliding his hand low around her bare less back his fingers splaying out over her ass. He pulled her firmly against him as he slid his other hand around her neck bringing her mouth to his. They pressed together reverently. The kiss was hot and obviously open mouthed lasting a good couple of minutes until Elliot pulled back for air reluctantly letting his forehead resting against Olivia. "Sorry I was late, baby," Elliot panted breathless.

Olivia smiled at him her hands sliding up his chest to wrap around his neck. "It is okay, El."

Casey, Munch, and Fin all exchanged looks. Munch speaking first. "I told you," he pointed at Fin. "I told you one day all that sexual tension would explode."

Casey's eyes widened as she stared at the glittering ring on Olivia's finger which were resting on Elliot's neck. "Is that a wedding band?"

Olivia and Elliot turned their heads as they did everything in tandem. "Yeah, it is." Olivia answered.

"You're married," Fin said incredulously.

"Very happily married," Elliot grinned nuzzling his nose against Olivia. "And very happily pregnant,"

Casey screamed. "Oh my God!"

Olivia grinned as Casey spun her around placing her hand briefly on the front of Olivia's white dress. "I want details, Benson." Casey demanded.

Olivia laughed feeling Elliot's hands slip around her waist now resting on her still flat abdomen. "I am just a couple of weeks,"

"Congratulations," Munch said grinning at Olivia. "You will be a great mom, Olivia."

Elliot rested his chin on top of her head. "She will be,"

Fin nodded. "I am so happy for you, Olivia. For both of you."

Elliot protectively cradled Olivia as he kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, Fin."

Cragen approached them. "So here is my squad,"

"Old squad," Munch corrected stepping to the side to let Cragen into their circle.

"Always, my squad," Cragen said affectionately. His eyes widened as he took in Olivia standing in front of him with Elliot's arms around her waist their fingers linked together. "Olivia? Elliot?"

"Hey, Cap," They said in unison.

"Something I should know?" Cragen asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Benson and Stabler got married. They are having a baby," Munch interjected.

Cragen's smile slowly slid across his entire face as he stepped forward to hug his two best detectives, unshed tears in his eyes. "I am so happy for you both. I missed you both so much."

Olivia hugged her captain tightly. "I miss you, too. Every day, Don."

Cragen pulled back wiping at the stray tears that fell. "You're taking good care of our girl, Elliot."

"The best, Don." Elliot said reassuringly.

Olivia watched as Elliot and Don hugged tightly. The rest of the night was a happy blur, a reunion of sorts for the old 1-6, and a beginning for the new 1-6. Olivia was exhausted by the time she and Elliot said their goodbyes, heading home. Olivia was relieved when they got back to their brownstone. She smiled at Elliot as she kicked off her shoes in the entrance way. She almost fell over Eli's discarded shoes.

Elliot groaned grabbing the shoes. "I have told that boy at least a dozen times,"

Olivia laughed. "He is eight years old, El. You are going to have to tell him at least a dozen more. I am so glad to be home." Olivia sighed reaching for her dress clasp at her neck. She undid the clasp letting her dress fall to the floor. She stepped out of it smiling at Elliot, standing naked in front of him. She tossed the dress in his direction. "Aren't you?" Olivia asked innocently.

"Fuck yes," Elliot growled advancing on her.

Olivia grinned as she backed up as he came forward. Her eyes widened as he stripped along the way. She beckoned him with her finger.

Elliot reached her side, naked. He molded his mouth eager and hot over hers. His hands moved over her body almost frenzied in his explorations. He ripped his mouth from hers. "_God, Olivia_," he grunted as he lowered her to the floor.

Olivia moaned feeling the cool wood floor beneath her a startling contrast to the burning inferno that was Elliot's body on top of her.

"_I need you, baby. I need to be inside you, it has been too long today_." Elliot coed against her mouth his fingers already between her legs, his finger already rubbing her clit. Elliot moved down the length of her body quickly kneeling between her legs. He lifted her legs up spreading them wide open. He lowered his head, his tongue delving between her wet folds exploring.

Olivia cried out feeling him lick her clit roughly before sucking it into his mouth hungrily. He placed his hands on both her inner thighs effectively keeping her wide open. Olivia's thighs burned from the spread but the pleasure outweighed the burn. Her eyes flew open when he plunged his tongue deep inside her opening over and over. Olivia screamed out in ecstasy. "_God, yessss_!"

Elliot barely gave her time to come down from her climax before he situated himself over her. "_Open your eyes_," he commanded and he thrust in while she was still climaxing.

Olivia's entire back arched off the floor as he seated himself all the way inside in one powerful thrust. Her orgasm drawn out by the action, Olivia dug her nails into his biceps as she clung to him.

Elliot moved inside her over and over watching as her mouth dropped open and her eyes locked on his dilated. "_I love you. I love you, Olivia_." Elliot growled out sweat beading across his forehead.

"_I love you, too_." Olivia whispered breathlessly.

They never broke eye contact not even when they both climaxed. They lay spent on the wooden floor replete with happiness and love. Their hearts thumping in tandem, their bodies intertwined intimately ready for their new beginning, a new era for Benson and Stabler. Together.


End file.
